1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ballast control integrated circuit (IC), and more particularly to a ballast control IC with internal phase control dimming.
2. Related Art
A ballast control IC of background interest is the IR2520 chip manufactured by the International Rectifier Corporation, which is related to the above-referenced Ser. No. 10/664,676. The IR2520 comprises a 600V half-bridge driver for either compact or linear fluorescent lighting applications. With the device, a resonant load is driven by a voltage-controlled oscillator circuit with a programmable minimum frequency as well as other features such as an integrated bootstrap FET, adaptive zero-voltage minimum current switching (ZVMCS), and internal crest factor over-current protection, all integrated in a small 8-pin DIP or SO package.